


I'll Be Right Behind You

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blame Phoenix nest Discord, F/M, Gen, It's gonna have a happy ending...hopefully, Mild Jedi Fallen order spoilers, Torture, Very bad AU, and Fallen order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: The rebellion wouldn't help....(Alternatively Kanan was never rescued during S1)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance?

They refused said it was too dangerous. Ezra sliced the training droid in front of him. He turned when he heard footsteps. ‘Ahsoka’ his mind provided.

Ezra had refused her training and ran off here. He didn’t want another master. He wanted Kanan...Ahsoka went over to him as Ezra glared at her slightly. “I don’t want your training” he said going back to activate the training droid.

Ahsoka frowned at this going over to him slowly. “Ezra I know how you feel...I lost my master as well” Ahsoka said.

Ezra’s fists clenched at this. “HE’S NOT GONE” he snapped igniting his saber as the training droid approached.Ezra sliced it in half breathing heavily. At Least being here had one up side...plenty of ways to let his frustration out.

Ahsoka looked sympathetic and Ezra hated it how would she knew how he felt right now? They came here for help but no..to them Kanan was just another soldier. Not to Ezra and the crew. Ezra had seen what this had done to his crew...his _family_. He disignited his saber.

Out of training droids ...oh well by the looks of it the rebellion could do without it.

”Ezra...I know you expected that we would help but...your master was taken to the Mustafur system there’s no rescuing him...we need to protect you now”she said stepping closer to the teen.

“And I didn’t know him well but I know he would agree...Hera said he cared a lot about you,” she said. Ezra knew she was right...but he couldn’t bring himself to accept it. Kanan taught him to care something more than himself now that he was gone… And Ezra felt lost...he made eye contact with Ahsoka.

“I’ll consider it” he said brushing past her without a word. If They wouldn’t rescue Kanan then he would find a way to rescue Kanan himself. He could do it without the rebellion’s help he was sure of it. He was small enough to get in and out of big places without being noticed.

He reached through the bond that still connected him and his master...it was still there but he could feel Kanan’s pain very clearly through it. At Least he was still alive he assured himself as he walked back to the ship...hopefully to slice into Rebellion databases…Ezra was done being asked if he was okay.He was...for the most part.They had went to the rebellion...hoping for help.

\----

Kanan was in pain that wasn’t new...since he arrived here or even Tarkin’s star destroyer it was just pain. He only saw bits and pieces of this planet ...and he knew one thing this sure as hell wasn’t Mustafur.

One this whole facility was under water. It did have some lava. It was surrounding the interrogation chair he was strapped onto to. The Grand Inquisitor approached with a toothy smile. Kanan summoned his best glare at the other man. “Comfortable Jarrus?” he mocked.

“Nah...you imps really need to approve your accommodations” he said rolling his shoulders back but his arms were very restricted by the chains.

The Grand Inquisitor chuckled softly almost cruelly. “Won’t keep your mouth for too long child” he said. Kanan jerked forward at this...he was far from a child. He wasn’t expecting the pain that spiked through him...more electricity went through his bones.

Kanan contained screams and cries of pain that threatened to escape him. This is...was very intense. The shocks stopped as the Inquisitor kept that annoying smile on his face. Kanan really wished he had his saber right now… “Your padawan managed to escape us...for now Jedi...but the Empire is close on his trail and once you are broken...we will find him in no time” the man taunted.

“I won’t let you touch him!” Kanan snapped.

“We shall see about that….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I have ever updated a story I'm sorta proud of myself

Ezra didn’t process when the bond shattered into pieces. He did double over almost falling to his knees as Hera rushed to his side. “Ezra?....Ezra? What’s wrong?” she asked frantically. The boy made eye contact with Hera shaking his head tears dripping down his face. Hera knew what he meant he knew it by the way that her face crumbled. The Twi’lek did pull the boy into her arms resting her chin against his head.

The boy was shaking he couldn’t help it...he never...felt something like this before. Hera just held him as she gave a sharp glare at the bystanders. “Get moving...this is not your business” she said. The soldiers did as instructed. Hera helped the shaking boy to his feet.

\---

Ezra almost stumbled and fell but managed to keep on his feet. “I’m sorry Hera...we couldn’t save him” he said tears going down his face...Hera frowned wiping away tears with her thumb. “It’s not your fault Ezra…” she soothed. Leaving out the fact that it was probably the one to blame.

She had been so sure that the rebellion would help them..now...Kanan was gone... _ her  _ Kanan was gone. Looking at the small boy she was helping along. She could protect him that was something at least that was something.

She finally made it to the ghost helping Ezra sit down and held him close almost protectively. 

‘I’ll protect him Kanan...I promise’ 

\---

Ezra stumbled to Ahsoka's quarters..He wasn't sure if he could do this but for Kanan...he reminded himself. He would've wanted Ezra to move on to continue his training.He knocked on the door hesitantly. There was shuffling behind the door then the door opened up.

"Ezra?"The Togruta said with a frown probably feeling the younger boy's distress.He looked up making eye contact.His eyes were still red rimmed and he was trembling.He was trying to gather the courage to speak.

"I know ...I rejected your training before...but…Kanan...he would want me to continue it..so could you...could you…"he couldn't bring himself to continue.Ahsoka managed a reassuring smile.

"Of course…"she said softly, putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder. The padawan managed a small smile at this.

“Thanks” he managed. The broken bond was still throbbing in the back of his head . Maybe it would fade with time but somehow Ezra doubted that.

Some pains never faded.

\---

Kanan had broken it on purpose… he couldn’t let the inquisitor get to Ezra and besides...it would help Ezra move on. He already knew he was not getting out of this. The crew couldn’t rescue him from here. The throbbing pain in the back of his head was still there and festering. He couldn’t help but remember what it was like the first time a bond broke on him.

He tried to reassure himself it was better this way but putting his padawan through what he went through...made him want to take it back. There was no turning back now and he knew this. He had been here for what he thought was nearly 2 weeks,

They stopped asking questions and just started to cause him as much pain as possible. He stayed in the corner of the cell ignoring the soreness of his limbs. The door opened again some faceless stormtroopers and a purge trooper. 

“Come along Jarrus” the purge trooper said. Kanan just glared through his brown hair that hung in his face. “Okay play it that way” he said forcing Kanan...the man struggled despite himself trying to elbow the trooper in the gut.

This only earned him an electrical baton to the chest. Kanan doubled over taking in a couple breaths as he was dragged to the interrogation chamber. He was the only prisoner here so it was always open. Kanan’s eyes darted around the Grand Inquisitor wasn’t here...good much easier to resist that way.

The restraints clamped down onto his wrists like they always did, Two electrified panels coming towards him, He seized up almost trying to get away from them. The purge trooper had left leaving two stormtroopers to watch. He took hurried breaths...he couldn’t help the fear that was building in him whenever he was in this room.

He clenched his fists trying not to cry out but failed. It was just too...much no matter how many times he was thrown into this room it was something that he could never get used to. The electricity stopped a couple minutes later.

Kanan’s clothes were smoking as he tried to catch his breath. As usual no questions before they started it up again.

This time he couldn’t help the scream that escaped his lips. Thanking the force that Ezra couldn’t feel it along with him this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra finds something important and Kanan has a bad time

Ezra blocked another blow that came towards him. Ahsoka made another one in quick succession making the boy stumble lightly. He did try to make an offensive move but Ahsoka had kept him on the defense.

“Focus Ezra” she coached. Ezra looked annoyed at this...because he was  _ focusing _ . She was a lot stronger than him. At Least Kanan had went easy on him well towards the end. It took them awhile to get used to the student-teacher thing. Now it felt like Ezra was starting from scratch. He tried to erase thoughts of Kanan from his mind.

It made his chest ache just thinking about it...he was torn violently from his thoughts as he was disarmed his saber.His weapon falling to the floor with a clang. Ezra used the force to pick it back up clipping it back to his belt...he was done with training for today.

“Done already?” Ahsoka said a touch of disappointment in her voice. Ezra ran a hand through his sweaty blueish hair.

“Yeah...think I got my ass kicked more than enough… and we’re supposed to be at a mission briefing in 5 minutes anyway…” he said. He didn’t mean to be so...mean to Ahsoka he knew she didn't  _ have _ to train him but...he didn’t feel the same ever since the bond with Kanan broke.

It was like a part of him was missing. Ahsoka ...thank the force... nodded as Ezra slipped his jacket back on heading towards the briefing room with an increased stride. The briefing was already in session by the time the two got there.

It seemed Sato and Hera were arguing about something. Ezra only caught the tail end of the conversation.

“-...He just lost someone….he’s not ready!” she said...Ezra knew who she was talking about. He shook his head at this. “I can do it Hera…” he said firmly not even taking a moment to ask what the mission was exactly.

He was tired of sitting around this blasted base...he could handle this he was sure he could handle whatever this was.

“We want you to intercept a ship heading to Courasaut…” Sato said as he handed Ezra the mission briefing. “But you have to go alone.” he finished. Ezra didn’t seem even phased by this. He didn’t spare a glance at Hera just nodded.

“Okay when do I leave?” he asked. Hera stiffened beside him giving him a sharp glare. 

“Ezra can I speak with you privately for a moment?” she asked. Ezra shook his head. He knew what she was about to say.

“I’ve been confined to base since we got here Hera...I need to do something I won’t end up captured like Kanan” he said...almost snapped. His eyes dropped down when he was finished sighing. “Sorry...just...tired of being useless” he said ...like he was then in that moment. He wasn’t letting what happened to Kanan to anyone else in his family

He would protect them. 

“Okay...but you bring Ahsoka” she said firmly. Sato looked a bit frustrated but nodded. “We’ll have a transport ready for both of you in the hour.

Ezra didn’t mind having Ahsoka tag along really...and if it made Hera feel more comfortable okay he would deal with it.

Ahsoka turned her gaze back down at Ezra. “We better go prep” she said squeezing her shoulder...Ezra jerked his shoulder away. That gesture...just reminded him too much of Kanan. 

Ahsoka didn’t seem mad. “I know you miss him Ezra…” she said. Ezra just left the room without answering. He did have a mission to prep for.

Ezra was ready at the transport about half an hour later. He was a bit early he knew that. He just needed something to do

Ahsoka did the piloting...Ezra sat in the co-pilot's seat.They didn't talk much which he was very grateful for.

He heard the ship latch on getting up."Okay...this is a simple on and off...we're supposed to get the data and get out"Ahsoka said to him.Ezra nodded slightly grabbing his bag from a bench.

"Okay got it"he said stepping off.Okay good no guards. Ezra headed straight for the bridge...Ahsoka following on his heels soon after. There was a few stormtroopers nothing Ezra couldn’t handle. That was until he got to the bridge.

An Inquisitor...not the one who took Kanan but it didn’t matter. Ezra’s right hand reached for his saber as the man just smirked at the padawan.

“Hello Bridger we have been looking for you,” the man said. Ezra just glared grabbing his saber. The Inquisitor just looked amused igniting his own blade. Ahsoka rushed in a moment later igniting her own sabers as her eyes hardened.

“I enjoy a challenge” he mused aiming a blow at Ezra.Ahsoka defended against it as Ezra force pushed the man back.

“Having someone else fight for you?...this is becoming a habit isn’t this how your master got captured? Cause you were too cowardly to intervene?” he said. White hot anger went through Ezra’s system before he could stop.

He struck...the Inquisitor barely keeping up with his blows. “You have NO RIGHT TO MENTION HIM!” Ezra spat. The next slash hit the Inquisitor across the throat. He fell to the ground and Ezra knew he had killed him….

Kriff...he didn’t even regret it.

“Ezra…” Ahsoka said some horror making its way into his words. Ezra disignited his saber clipping it to his belt. He plugged in the data chip waiting for it to download the info the inquisitor

“We should go”he said simply before slipping the data chip in his right pocket. Ahsoka looked hesitant but nodded heading back towards the ship. Ezra following soon after until he felt something pulling at the edge of his consciousness.

He ignored Ahsoka yelling his name as he made his way into a dimly lit room. It was packed full of artifacts but only one thing had caught his attention...a silver hilt. Ezra picked it up feeling the fimilar grooves on the hilt.

It was Kanan’s...Ezra knew it...and no way in hell he was letting this reach Courasaut...the Emperor had no right to have his master’s saber as some sort of sick trophy.

He clipped it to his belt opposite of his other saber. 

Ezra Bridger ran to the ship ...and sat down...looking down in amazement at Kanan’s saber hardly noticing the breifist of smiles on Ahsoka’s lips.

At Least he had _something_ left of Kanan...

\---

Kanan jolted awake when the cell door opened...this time it was the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan managed his best glare. He hadn’t seen the Grand Inquisitor for weeks now and he was kind of glad. Something about his smile made him uneasy.

“Your padawan has already replaced you Jarrus” he said. “There was a ship attacked the survivors said he was with a Togruta Female ...Ahsoka Tano.” 

Kanan just smiled...his padawan was continuing his training and that was okay with him. That brought a frown to the other man’s face. The Jedi just chuckled.

“You think I would be angry? I’m glad that Ezra has someone else to train him…” he mocked. He suddenly felt a pressure on his throat his hands instinctively going to it clawing at the invisible hands.

“Your view on the matter will soon change Jarrus I promise you that” he said dropping the Jedi to the ground. Kanan was taking hurried breaths.

“Don’t count on it” he said as the man left the small cell. Leaving Kanan alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down hill very fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates but hope you guys enjoy

Ezra lowered his micro binoculars biting his lower lip. He hasn’t seen an Inquisitor in a long time. They mostly stayed away from Lothal now. He tapped his com on his wrist waiting for the static to clear.

“Ahsoka we have a bit of a problem” he said eyes still glued at the black figure that moved smoothly along with the troopers. His movements almost reminded him of someone but he shook that thought out of his head.

“What is it Ezra?” she asked...Ahsoka had been training him since Kanan was killed nearly a year ago but a part of Ezra still couldn’t accept that she was his master. A few months ago he had started to have nightmares…nightmares that kept him from sleeping.He was strapped down to some sort of table...then just pure pain went through him.He didn't tell anyone that he was having these nightmares.There wasn't a point anyway.

“There’s an inquisitor here” he answered standing on the roof he was previously sitting on...couldn’t hurt to take a closer look right? 

"Ezra don't engage" Ahsoka warned from his com.Ezra didn't listen...he just hung up.He did land in an alley looking out at the Inquisitor but staying where he was...until the Inquisitor turned to look at him.

Ezra froze up...he just couldn’t blasted move as the Inquisitor waved off his troops and walked towards him. Ezra did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Dodging merchants and shoppers even as he felt ...something grab his shoulder and yank him back.He was met by a blank black mask but he could swear he could see the Inquisitor smirking under the mask.

“Young Jedi Bridger” he said his voice modulated by his helmet, Ezra reached for his sabers that were snugly clipped to his belt. 

But a hand grabbed his wrist. He cringed in pain as he tried to escape the other man’s grip that was nearly crushing. He could hear the bone cracking on the edge of breaking but the Inquisitor stopped abruptly tossing the boy more into the alley. 

Ezra scrambled onto his feet grabbing his twin sabers and igniting them with a  _ snap-hiss.  _ The Inquisitor ignited his own saber the bright red color of the Inquisitors

“Kept your Master’s saber I see…” The man said as white hot anger shot through Ezra’s veins.The fight started….Ezra could tell the man was going easy on him but wasn’t sure why. Holding in a hiss of pain when a saber slid across his right shoulder. He ignored it for now...trying to find some way to escape...he knew he couldn't win.   
  


Ezra kicked the inquisitor square in the chest trying to get some distance. This was the first hit that Ezra had managed since the fight started. It....was weird. It was like that the man knew what he would do before he made the move. The man tilted his head and Ezra could swear he could see him smirk.

"You've gotten better Padawan....where you so quick to replace your other Master?....Kanan Jarrus I believe his name was..." he mocked as Ezra stiffened attacking with both his sabers one belonging to the old master he had just mentioned.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!" Ezra said voice coated in anger. the Inquisitor stopped in his tracks...and reached for his helmet. Ezra....froze before disigniting his sabers. Ahsoka said never to strike an unarmed opponent. The Inquisitor's helmet was taken off with a metal hiss and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. 

"Kanan?”   
  
Ezra backed up a few steps almost pulling on his hair...this couldn’t be….his master was dead...he had been for almost a year now.

“No…” he whispered tears going down his face. The force sang it was true...as much as Ezra tried to deny it with every inch of his being. The Inquisitor...Kanan….his mind corrected put a mocking hand on his shoulder.

A sort of mocking touch of affection...Ezra shrugged it off...his tears already blurring his vision as he wiped them away. He put up his sabers in front of him…’please stop shaking’ hands holding onto them tightly. 

Looking straight at his master who had the same teal eyes but they were much colder than they were before..."...I felt our bond break"he said trying to keep his voice level it wasn't working.The grief of losing his master and everything that had happened since then everything he had pushed down for so so long bubbling over.Tears going down his face.

"Don't like you are upset padawan you sought to replace me the moment I was captured"Kanan spat bitterly.Ezra stiffened shaking his head wildly.

"Kanan no! I tried to rescue you! We all did"Ezra objected.His hands digging into the sabers grip so strong that he could hear the metal bend and crack.

A bitter chuckle escaped Kanan's lips....that was so unlike Ezra's mas.. _.father _ ."You had ample chance to...but you let them torture and twist me into this...you helped them create what I am now"the man said.

Ezra shook his head wildly...trying to keep in sobs that threatened to escape his lips."No...Kanan...please come back with me...I can help you"he begged.

Kanan's gaze softened....but he looked down.

"It's far too late for that"

That was the last thing he heard before his whole world went black


End file.
